While board games are common in the art, this game combines unusual board game features. The object of the game is to win by scoring a predetermined number of points first. A player scores these points by capturing enemy counters and by completing circuits of the board. A player loses points only when he has too many counters in play or when he lands on a space one of his counters already occupies. Counters are moved forward along the circuit of spaces in accordance with throws of the dice and with instructions on cards. The cards, which provide for movement in both the forward and backward direction, can be drawn whenever the player makes certain plays. Movement in the backward direction with cards or certain dice throws is allowed.